


Bad Bad Idea

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [37]
Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Morning After, Sibling Incest, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Drabbletag5 @ Femslash100 Prompt "Sleepy Hollow: Abbie/Jenny – last night"</p>
<p>Warning for Incest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Bad Idea

Abbie opened her eyes. There was a faint light at the edge of the curtains covering the windows. Morning already.

She groaned.

Then she remembered.

She rolled over and there was her sister, sleeping all curled up in a ball like she was protecting herself.

Abbie touched a finger to her lips as she remembered more and more.

Naked she got out of bed, moving carefully so as not to wake Jenny. She pulled on an oversized t-shirt and went to the bathroom. She stepped over their clothes on the way. Pants, tops, underwear. They had undressed each other.

In the bathroom she looked herself in the mirror. "Bad idea, bad bad idea," she whispered to herself. They hadn't really even gotten that drunk so they couldn't use that as an excuse.

She used the toilet and splashed cold water on her face after washing her hands.

Abbie returned to bed, as she settled under the covers Jenny opened her eyes.

"Hi."

"Hi," Abbie replied. After a few awkward seconds Abbie leaned in and kissed her sister on the lips. "I don't regret it. It's crazy. But I don't regret it."

"Me neither," Jenny said and pulled her sister closer.


End file.
